


Bleeding Knuckles and Broken Hearts

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: Peaky Blinders
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Love, M/M, One Shot, World War I
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble/One shot collection about the things that made the Shelby family who they are.Currently accepting prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Proud

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing

His nose was bleeding and he couldn't open his left eye, but he doesn't care because for once his dad is proud of him. For the first time in his life Arthur Shelby Jr has the approval that he has always sought from his dad.

It doesn't matter the small boy is in pain or that his mum isn't happy that he's been fighting. For once his Aunt Polly's glare doesn't bother him because finally his dad is proud and all took was winning a fight.

The first time in his young life he feels at peace.


	2. Grief

He wants to scream and shout, wreck everything in his path, but instead he's rooted to the spot with a look of disbelief on his face. His mum is dead and he doesn't know how it's possible because she was fine the day before.

How can someone be okay one day and dead the next?

And if Ada wasn't sobbing, Arthur wasn't punching the wall and if Tommy didn't have tears streaming down his face while Aunt Polly tells him everything will all be okay, he would think that it was all a sick joke.

People were always playing jokes on him, but not this time, not now when he really wants all of it to be a joke it isn't. He wants his mum, he wants a hug from her and he wants her to be alive.

John wants to stamp his feet like a small child, he still is a child just not young enough to get away with stamping his feet in a tantrum but he can't do anything. 

He just stands there like a statue, unable to voice how he's feeling with words, unable to show how he's feeling by crying or breaking things.  
John just stands there with a storm raging inside his heart and invisible to his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts and suggestions about which characters I should write about is welcomed.


	3. Mud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada can fight just as well as any boy.

They expected her to cry when they pushed her in the mud the other girls always cried, but she wasn't like other girls she was Ada Shelby. 

Ada Shelby didn't cry over something as trivial as a bit of mud on her new dress and a cut knee no she gets up and smirks before punching the ring leader in the face.

She knees the boy who called her family scum in the balls, then whispers "When I tell my brothers what you called our family you are all fucking dead,". When they run away, she smiles sweetly and picks up her doll that's covered in mud an walks home.

 

When she gets home Aunt Polly isn't happy about the state of her dress and even less happy about the fact that anyone would dare lay a hand on her.

Aunt Polly smiles at her when she tells her how she punched one in the face and kneed one in the balls.

Aunt Polly had taught never let anyone push you around because once they started they would never stop.

Ada may have only been a seven year old girl, but she could fight just well as any boy and she didn't cry easily, she was a Shelby and no one pushed her around.


	4. Father Figure

It's the middle of the night when his dad rolls up after nearly a year of disappearing with a heavily pregnant blonde. If he had his way he wouldn't have let them in the house but he was outvoted. Aunt Polly tells him they are only staying until that baby is born.

Tommy almost finds it amusing that his dad has another child on the way when he can't be bothered with him, Arthur, John or Ada. He doesn't voice it out loud, Aunt Polly told him not to start anything and he won't because he promised her that he wouldn't.

He just spends as little time at home as possible. 

She's pretty the blonde, he doesn't bother learning her name because she's nothing to him, just someone either stupid or naive enough to fall for his dad's bullshit.

He pities her because he knows his dad will ruin her life because that's what he does to people. 

He drove his mother into an early grave, if he hadn't been sleeping with that woman's daughter, Aunt Polly wouldn't have Michael and Anna taken from her.

Aunt Polly doesn't know that piece of the story and Tommy never intends to tell her because losing them nearly destroyed her and he doesn't want her to know that ultimately it was her brother's fault. 

Aunt Polly is there when the baby is born and so is Ada. A boy, the blonde names him Finn.

Two weeks later, after Finn is born his dad and the blonde are gone. They just left Finn like he was nothing and he expects it from his dad but not Finn's mum.

Aunt Polly says it's for the best and Tommy doesn't know whether he agrees or not, but nods his head in agreement because for the first time in a long time she's happy. 

Having Finn there makes her happy so he doesn't complain, that's its another mouth to feed or another person to protect. 

Tommy just silently slips into the role of being a father figure to Finn because Arthur's to unpredictable and quick tempered, and it's not fair to force the role onto John.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You know the words. You're a whore, the baby's a bastard but there's no word for the man who doesn't come back.

John liked Martha but he wasn't sure if he wanted to marry her or not. Not that he had much of a choice not now she was pregnant. He could run away, but if he did that no one in his family would talk to him again. 

Any man that walked out on his child was worthless at least that's what his Aunt Polly had always told him.

 

It wasn't just losing his family that stopped him leaving it was also the fact that it would be Martha who got called a "Whore," even though she wasn't.

It would be his unborn child that would be called a "Bastard,".  
But there would be no word for him the man that got Martha pregnant and decided to leave and not come back.

Actually, there was a word, but no one ever used it for the man who wasn't decent enough to stay, it was "Coward,".

And John Shelby was many things, but a coward wasn't one of them.


	6. She Sang A Sad Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy had loved Grace.

Tommy loved Grace, really loved her and her betrayal hurt. He was used to being the one that broke hearts in a twisted way it was refreshing to have the roles reversed. 

In some ways it was funny that he wasn't aware that he still had a heart until she broke it.

His beautiful Grace, who had something dangerous and deadly burning in her eyes tore out his heart and sang a sad song while doing do it.

Maybe one day when his heart mended and started to beat again, he could forgive her.


	7. It Rained

It rained the day they left for France, proudly dressed in uniform and new black boots. They laughed and joked that it would all be over in six months. 

It wasn't over in six months.

It rained the day they came home they weren't laughing and joking that day.

They had seen to much, done to much and gone through much to laugh the same way they did the day it left ever again. 

It rained the day they left and it rained the day they came home.


	8. Chapter 8

**I really need a prompt because I have a mild writers block but I really do want to write a Peaky Blinders one-shot so please leave comment and leave a prompt.**


	9. Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Tommy comes back for May (well sort of).

She's not sure whether she wants to kiss him or slap him. Whatever one May choses she knows Tommy will be satisfied with either reaction. She's been standing here for hours, long after Grace had left she had stayed even though she felt stupid waiting for a man that might never show up. 

"Do you want a cigarette?," Tommy asks, no apologizes or explanation ans she can't help it she caves in and slaps him hard across the face. 

"I take that as a no then," Tommy says, not bothering to touch the bright red mark on his face. 

" Hours I've been waiting here for you," May hisses, she doesn't need a mirror to know her face is flushed with anger. 

" I had business to take care of but I came back May."

"Who for me or Grace?," May can't help the word "Grace," coming out slightly bitter. "I can help you get to where you want to be in life Tommy but I am no one's fool,".

" I came back here for whoever was loyal enough to wait for me," Tommy explains. "That's what I want loyalty not I love you or promises of power just loyalty that's all I need and want from the woman I'm with,".

She wanted him to say that he had came back for her, but his answer its enough for the time being.  
She can give him loyalty if that's what he wants then that's what she will give him.


End file.
